


Annoyance

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Sakurai function as a pairing in this for a few moments, I am American so Kasamatsu tops, KiKasa Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In less than half a minute, Kasamatsu found Kise utterly annoying, but no annoyance could prevent him from doing the right thing and help the idiot model. In fact, they seemed to help each other out pretty well, be it Kasamatsu returning some money to Kise or Kise helping Kasamatsu discover why he never got along so well with women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, remember when this was only supposed to be 5000 words instead of 14000? I didn't even procrastinate writing this; I started and worked on it for a bit at least through two weeks. It just . . . didn't stop.
> 
> When I wrote this, I toyed with the manga Kise person of him being rather disinterested in and cold to others unless they truly proved their worth to him.
> 
> Shout-out to user "SkinandBones" on this site for looking this story over before I posted and being inspirational!
> 
> I worked on this until I made myself dizzy. I spent so many hours straight typing to get out on the 7th that I became nauseous. Then when I accepted it would be late, I still spent hours working on it. I'm so done, guys. The things I do for my OTP, I swear.

The photo shoot lasted far too long. Kise agreed to an easy 12-5 session so a company could have some pictures to show off a new spring line of clothes. Kise could do an afternoon shoot, has done them before. When the shoot happens at a park in the spring and lasts an extra two hours, Kise wonders how much a raise he can negotiate.

Considering Kise sweat off his make-up and the wind tousled his hair into a mess within the first hour, the photographers should have ended the ordeal earlier. Except being quick and effective seemed to be too much for professionals. Kise rolled his eyes after every time the photographer demanded another shot. While most days Kise could play the part of a charming young man, that act died when overtime lasted more than thirty minutes in the hot sun.

Kise managed to produce 20 stunning poses and a handful more of workable poses the fashion magazines could use despite his soured mood. Kise confronted the shoot's director right after the cameraman dismissed him for the day, genuine about wanting compensation for the agonizing extra hours. The director glared at Kise the moment he approached her.

The director stood a solid foot shorter than Kise, but held a presence commanding respect. Kise never bothered to remember her name, but he did stay a few feet away from her. Kise negotiated to himself a price of fifty dollars would be fair, but even a penny extra out of contract seemed like far too much to demand from the woman as he looked at her scowling face a bit longer.

Kise half-expected to be rejected outright, but the director scoffed and passed him an envelope of tens when he peeked inside. Kise nodded his head at her, not counting how much she handed him as he put it in his pocket. All Kise really needed was the cash to catch a cab home and shower off the sweat before crashing.

The park cleared of most people from when he began at noon. A few couples enjoyed the romantic outdoor feeling and several families remained to appreciate a day of bonding. Kise could not fault them considering the hue of the sky started to bridge day and sunset in soft blues and pink. Even grimy from sweat and work, Kise knew he could woo some pretty girl around into staying with him to watch the oncoming sunset. If the stars sparkled nicely, Kise could even charm her through the night and have a full evening of chance romance.

No woman could sway Kise from wanting that promised shower and sleep, though. Any of the passing lovely ladies who noticed Kise saw his lips set in a line and eyes dull. A few stopped to stare at him because even at his worst, Kise earned his reputation as a high-end and beautiful model, but none felt willing to approach him in such a state.

The breeze on Kise's face as he walked eased his mood. Kise could see the road to his side, but no taxis drove by he could hail to. Kise would call for one if his phone had not died during the long hours of the shoot. To ease his frustration, Kise just kept walking against the breeze around the park trail.

The strumming of a guitar floated in the air, and Kise scowled. Street performers always bothered him. They always asked for money for a so-called service he never wanted to see or hear, probably to fund their beer party and music college tuition even though their talent proved mediocre at best. As Kise approached the source of the music, he could only imagine what cliché and awful clothes the guitarist wore. Probably plaid.

Kise passed by the guitarist playing on the bench with his head cocked the other direction. Kise shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a little faster to escape the cacophony of rookie music.

Kise noticed after a few meters the guitarist stopped playing, and an incessant poking pressed on his shoulder.

"Hey," a man said, sounding anything but sweet and polite. Kise considered just walking ahead and ignoring the man, but Kise knew how to let someone down gently.

"I won't do autographs or donations," Kise stated, almost as reflex, as he twisted his body to the side just enough to glance behind himself at the man.

"Don't talk with an ego to me, blondie. You dropped this." The man extended a hand holding the envelope of money Kise just received. The man looked as irritated as Kise had felt, but he still came over just to return Kise's hard-earned money. Kise confirmed the man as the guitarist he had passed by when he saw the instrument strapped to his back, but he noticed another thing about the man, as well.

He was not wearing any plaid.

In fact, if Kise had to give an honest assessment of the man, he was hot. The stranger had spiked but soft black hair, a light jacket with a button-down shirt that failed to hide taut muscels, a strong jaw and full lips, and a decent height if not comparing to Kise's own tall body. Kise's mouth went dry for a moment as he, despite all the wonderful parts of the stranger Kise could ogle, stared into smoldering steel-blue eyes.

"Are you going to take your money back or not? You don't do donations, remember? There's no reason for me to hold onto it if it's yours." The man looked annoyed -- no, offended -- at Kise's lack of response, and Kise instantly perked into his charming play-boy mode.

"Sorry, sorry. I suppose I was in a daze from all my hard work today as a model." Kise dropped light emphasis on "model" for the stranger, who gave no positive reaction. Kise continued speaking anyway. "I just did not expect such a kind young man like you to come to my rescue like this." Kise turned to face the stranger fully, smiles and friendly demeanor out. "My name is Kise. Who are you, handsome?"

Kise knew he saw the stranger's cheeks tinted pink from the last word, but that could be from irritation as much as from shyness. "I'm getting annoyed you won't take your damn envelope."

Kise furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. The stranger could at least given a name before Kise snatched back the envelope. Kise supposed he could handle the rude behavior considering he did not want to be disturbed by anyone anyway. Still, the raw rejection offended him.

The guitarist just waved a hand at him before turning to his side. "Bye," he said. Not "goodbye" or "see you later." The intention of the word stuck clear in Kise's mind; however, when Kise saw where the other headed, he followed.

"O-oi! Back off, would you?" the man barked at Kise as he approached a taxi.

"Sorry, but I've been hunting for a cab for half an hour. There's plenty of seats for the two of us to get a ride. I don't even have to sit right next to you."

"Like that's my concern! Call your own taxi to ride you around. I want to get home without any more delays."

"Oh, come on," Kise pleaded, desperate to get home. "I'll let you get to your home first. I'll even pay the fair for you." The amount of time detouring to the stranger's home would be likely less time than Kise would wait for another taxi to happen to drive by, so he could not let the stranger hog the one passing taxi all to himself.

"Like hell! Let you see where I live? You're one tacky creep!" The stranger stared Kise down with his eyes again, and, even for being shorter, he made Kise feel some intimidation.

"Eh? Then I can go first and pay for your fare in advance. I really can't call another cab with my phone being dead. Please?" Kise used his puppy-eyes, pouting his lips and curving in his shoulders to look smaller.

"Look, gas is running. Get in or go," the driver cut in between the bickering. He cast a side-glance of annoyance at the two of them before turning his head back to the road.

The guitarist clenched his fist and heaved out before sliding into the backseat of the cab farthest from the open door. "Get in."

Kise almost jumped into his seat, but he still felt too drained to be overly excited about his minor victory with the handsome stranger.

The driver asked where to go, and Kise answered alone. The driver shrugged and began the ride, not casting the two in the backseat another glance. The guitarist kept his eyes peering outside his side's window, and Kise lost his focus on anything after a few minutes moving. During the ride Kise's kept his eyes shut and ready for a nap.

Then a sudden pain went through Kise's arm and he shot awake.

"You can't fall asleep in the cab. If nothing else, you'll be groggier than if you hadn't fallen asleep when you wake up." The guitarist shifted to Kise instead of away, and he still had his hand in a fist. "Just wait it out. If traffic is smooth you'll be home in 15 minutes."

Kise groaned. "That's 15 too many! I'm tired no-o-o-ow," the words slurred, signaling Kise already felt the call of sleep after the first punch. "Just a little nap?"

"I'm telling you you'll just feel worse."

"Why would you care? It's a damn car nap."

The stranger rolled his eyes. "If you're sleeping then you'll miss your stop. If you wake up groggy you'll be difficult to get out. Both options make my life more frustrating."

"Mmn, fine, fine. But you're missing how cute I look when I sleep." Kise rolled down the window and let cool air hit his face in the hope it would stir him away more.

"How would you even know what your sleeping face loo- never mind." The guitarist reverted back to his side more and turned away from Kise. He yawned and smacked his lips together, looking unamused and unimpressed.

Kise watched as the other played with the strings of his guitar while it stood between his laps. The way his pale hands ghosted over chords and notes, Kise guessed he reached for it subconsciously. The light notes sounded fine to Kise's ears, genuine but reserved. The taxi driver let the radio play, but the live music in the backseat fascinated Kise much more.

"Look, I know it's only a few more minutes and I said stay awake, but don't make me your new attraction," the man ordered, fingers stilled over his guitar and body stiff.

"But I am really attracted to you." The words came out without faltering, but lacked the deceiving flirtation Kise used on cute girls who would give him food.

"I haven't even told you my name."

Kise shrugged. "I'd probably forget it by morning anyway. Name or not, you're not the worst company."

"I was about to scold you," the stranger hissed, looking ready to hit Kise again, "but I don't have room to complain considering I've already forgotten your name, too."

Kise's heart sank, betrayal written on his face. "What? But I'm Ryota Kise! You already forgot?!" Offense consumed Kise's pride, but he tried to keep his ego level when talking to the uninterested man.

"Well, I remember you didn't even give me your full name before. You seemed -- seem -- like an idiotic ass, so I had no reason to bother with remembering it."

Kise pouted again. He opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of sirens blared and honking filled the street.

"Was there an accident?" The stranger asked aloud, concern in his eyes as the red and blue from emergency colored his face.

"I think so." Kise leaned over to see out the front windshield. "Accident on the main road. A bunch of cars are blocking the path to take the alternative route, too." Kise could not see past the row of cars ahead of them to tell how much of a jam it caused, but for all he knew several cars got hit. "We could be here a lot longer than expected."

They all kept to themselves for a few minutes. The driver honked his horn a few times to no avail, Kise fiddled with his fingers, and the other guy just still with his guitar.

"I like your shoes," Kise mentioned as he kept his gaze on the stranger's sneakers.

"Huh?"

"You play basketball with them, right? For the most part your outfit matches and looks really good on you, but the shoes are off. You have to be wearing them because you play. You don't seem tacky enough to wear b-ball shoes for nothing."

"While I want to be impressed by your observation, I'm a bit disgusted you actually said 'b-ball' and said my shoes look out-of-place."

Kise expected another hit, but the other instead relaxed into the seat, his blue eyes fell onto his shoes, and Kise bet he never really questioned making his shoes match if they had enough purpose other than looks. The shoes seemed worn and too dirty to fit the stranger's orderly and clean style.

"It's not really out-of-place, though. It's good to wear shoes that work the way you want. It doesn't really match the colors of your clothes, but they match _you_ in terms of being reasonable. You should get new ones when you can, since those don't have much usage left in them."

"Oh? And pretty-boy knows about basketball shoes extensively? You think these aren’t good enough?" The stranger rolled his eyes and stared out the window, noting that the scenery had not changed in several minutes. 

"It's not that they're not good enough, but you shouldn't want beat-up shoes tripping you on the court. I bet even with the best shoes you'd have trouble keeping up with me in a game, so I can only imagine how you'd fall in an older pair." The charming smile Kise wanted to flash came across as a smirk, pride in his eyes and a challenge in his voice. "Not to say someone of your physique would be bad, but I'd be way better at basketball than you."

The stranger's eyes turned to slits as he glared at Kise. "You should never belittle my skills, brat. Whether you just _think_ you're good or actually _are_ good, you have never seen me play, and I assure you I'm the most capable player in this side of the city." His face softened from a glare to be an even, authoritative expression. "Win or lose, you'll respect the experience I have of the game." 

"Respect your experience, huh? I could consider it." Kise darkened his expression, smiling without humor at the stranger. "We should play. Not now, of course, but that would be a match I'd like to work up a sweat for."

"I'm not sure a pretty boy can work up a sweat from me, but I won't knock you out of my league just yet. I'll play you with all I have, and we'll see how it goes."

The shock of the words came from the peculiar manner of the sincerity. Had Kise walked into a basketball court and tried to play with the local street players, they would certainly scoff and undermine his talent and skills until Kise ultimately crushed them. The stranger looked at Kise with respect even if he had no real way to gauge Kise's ability just sitting in an uncomfortable taxi. Kise could tell the other was fair and honest player, who would perform appropriately no matter the opponent. Kise already felt inclined to respect the stranger's skills just because Kise knew he would have a real game with him.

After they cooled from challenging each other they settled back into a comfortable silence. Traffic moved about two car lengths in thirty minutes. Kise could not begin to fathom how much longer the drive could take, but the night only grew darker and walking would probably take just as long as waiting in a nearly stand-still taxi. Kise yawned, and his eyes began to droop while he bobbed his head down then shot it back up in an effort to not fall asleep.

Kise experienced a sudden shock to his head. "Ow!" Kise yelled as he darted his hands to massage his scalp. "Just let me sleep, would you?" he spat with a glare. 

"You," the stranger stated, as though he meant to accuse Kise of something. "You're annoying, but probably harmless. My place . . . We'd probably reach it within a ten minute walk from this point. Traffic is only getting more congested, and I think we've actually drove backwards at this point." The guitarist looked too serious for Kise to laugh at the possible joke. He pulled out a phone from his pocket and checked it for a second before returning his attention to Kise.

"So . . ." Kise drawled, tired and bothered still.

"You can pay the cab, and I'll let you crash at my place. It'd beat sleeping here. That's just if you're interested."

Kise wondered for a moment if he had eaten cotton balls from how dry his mouth went. The stranger still looked annoyed, but in a flustered and embarrassed way that made him appear cute to Kise. The invitation seemed reasonable, since Kise could not fathom the other as an axe murderer or cannibal. Regardless of all that, Kise had an issue with the proposition.

"I still haven't gotten your name, you know."

The stranger raised one of his unique eyebrows, looking to laugh in Kise's face. "You don't seem like the type to care whether you know someone's name before you spend the night over."

Kise smirked. "Maybe if I were only looking for a single night I wouldn't mind nameless company, but . . ." Kise trailed off his words to give the other a slow once-over.

Kise felt another punch on his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't complain! I wanted to kick you! Several times!"

"But I'm a model! You can't just leave bruises all over me!" Kise pouted again, a second wind of wakefulness going through him.

"I thought that's why you people have make-up artists." Despite the irritation in his voice, the guitarist looked somewhat guilty about messing with Kise's body if it meant an issue at work. "I can at least promise to try not hitting you in the face."

A sigh of release escaped Kise's lips. "That's the best I'm probably going to get from you in that department. I'm still not paying for our fare until I get something to call you by. You don't have to make it your real name for all I care at this point. It's just annoying not having a reference to you."

The guitarist licked his lips, an action Kise observed with keen eyes, and grumbled something incoherent.

"I can't call you some sort of grumble."

The next hit did not come, but the stranger looked tempted to hit Kise again. "I said it's Kasamatsu. Or . . . No, just call me Kasamatsu."

Kise covered his mouth as he unleashed a loud yawn. "Ah, that's a decent name, I guess. 'S long, though. Too tired to say it all."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "If you’re tired then let's hurry and go."

"Yeah, yeah." Kise knocked on the glass for the cab driver's attention. The driver looked into adjusted mirrors to look at Kise behind him. "Yo, we're just going to head out. Keep the change." Kise handed the driver $30 and opened his door.

Kasamatsu unbuckled his seatbelt at the same time Kise did, and they both scooted out of the car, thankful the driver stayed on the lane closest to the sidewalk. The taxi driver did not stop them, just looking angry he could not walk out of the traffic jam as easily.

Another yawn came out, but instead from Kasamatsu. Sleepiness started to show in his demeanor, but he kept pace with Kise's long strides. A handful of people walked around them on the street, but the neighborhood often stayed quieter and to itself away from the bigger and louder attractions of the city.

"We keep going straight?" Kise asked after they passed the first block.

"Keep straight two streets, then we'd turn left to my apartment place."

Kise yawned. Small chat between the two would just waste energy. They had no real interest in each other, after all.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Kasamatsu asked, looking at the sidewalk ahead, but directing the question at Kise.

Kise shook his head before realizing the other did not see it. "Not really. I had chips a few hours ago. I'm hungry, but I just don't feel like making dinner or taking the time to get some out of the way."

"You planned to go to sleep without eating anything but chips?" Kasamatsu glared at Kise, making a low growling noise.

Kise shot his hands up defensively, a smile strained on his face. "I can't be bothered to cook when I'm sleepy. I could barely get a taxi on my own, remember?"

"It's only 8 at night! You'll get something decent to eat if I have to make it myself." Kasamatsu sped up his walking, making brisk and rushed steps. Kise followed suit with a whine.

"Homemade food? I can't wait then!" Kise wrapped an arm around Kasamatsu's shoulders, leaning over the man as though to fawn over him. Kise had expected to be pushed off, though, and dodged the oncoming punch.

"Keep to yourself, pretty boy!" Kasamatsu hid his blush well as he sped around a corner.

"Mm, we're close!" Kise exclaimed with too much glee as they took the left turn. Kasamatsu shrugged and walked ahead by a step or two. 

The two reached the apartment complex, much to their delight. Kise skipped, literally skipped, in front of Kasamatsu until he realized he had no idea which room to go to.

"Tch. It's Complex E. Let me take you there at a reasonable pace. Jeez, the way you jump between lethargic and bubbly makes me think you're a damn narcoleptic."

"Ah, yeah, okay, Kasamatsu." Kise pouted a bit at the comment and having to slow down, but a warm hand slipped into his own and grabbed it in such a firm and careful grip that his negative feelings dissipated.

"Second staircase to the left," Kasamatsu said as the approached Complex E. "Then it's the first door on the right."

The narrow staircase had the width of two-thirds an average person, so Kasamatsu walked alone with Kise following two steps behind. Their hands broke apart, but Kise distracted himself with looking around instead of focusing on the missing comfort on his palm.

Kise made small mental notes of the area in terms of condition. The stair side-handles looked rusted, spider webs spotting under the rail. The ground looked mostly clean save for stray leaves and a few small plastic wraps too troublesome to gather. Parts of the paint looked faded, gray or yellow, or peeled off. Kise noticed the small, common flaws, but appreciated that the neighborhood in general seemed orderly and safe. The buildings even had colors and decorations to make the area more lively.

Kise kept his feet moving close behind Kasamatsu's steps without thought, so the abrupt stop caused him to fumble into the strings of the guitar Kasamatsu stung over his back.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, back away!" Kasamatsu scolded. "I know you're tired, so just let me unlock my door."

"Mm, yeah," Kise grumbled, pout on his lips and eyes drooping.

Kasamatsu opened the door to his apartment in less than ten seconds. Kise followed Kasamatsu inside, noticing how the smaller male looked around the room several times.

"Tch. Roommate didn't turn off the lights before leaving. He doesn't seem to care since I'm the one who pays the electric, but when I take a ten minute shower it's too much."

Kise laughed at the childlike rambling he had yet to hear from his stern host. Whoever the roommate was, Kise could only assume he would be reprimanded well later. Still, the idea of Kasamatsu living with someone else never crossed his mind.

"You have a roommate?" Kise asked while Kasamatsu shifted through the mail at the side of a kitchen table.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "Sometimes. He pretends he's a 'player' going to different girls' houses, but he's usually just trying to impress one girl or hanging out with his friends." Kasamatsu shrugged. "I wouldn't mind the lack of presence if he would actually make himself disappear properly and not leave all the appliances on."

Kise laughed a bit, not able to resist the enjoyment he felt at the other's expense. "Sounds like he has the right idea. I'd probably be able to set him with a lovely lady if things don't go well with him and his current love interest. How handsome is he?"

Kasamatsu glared, looking at Kise like he tore between needing to laugh at the question or hit Kise for asking it all. Kasamatsu chose the second option, kicking Kise's shin. "Don't ask for my opinion of that bastard of a roommate." Kasamatsu averted his eyes, face softening. "He's handsome enough, but his personality needs work. I'm surprised the current girl hasn't just spat in his face yet."

Kise visibly winced at the mental image. "No, you oughtn't speak like that about lovely ladies! Clearly you don't talk to them so crudely, right?"

The light pink dusting Kasamatsu's face provided an honest reply. Kise's eyes widened, looking scandalized. "You wouldn't!"

"I-I wouldn't . . . I'm just . . . Fuck, shut up so I can go make dinner in peace!" Kasamatsu huffed as he made his way to the kitchen.

Kise raised a fine brow at the reaction, curious but wise enough not to press the issue. Long fingers passed through Kise's hair, and he noticed the slight grimy feeling. The blond blanched at the thought of staying dirty, so he went to Kasamatsu in the kitchen.

Kasamatsu looked too focused on taking out the food to prepare dinner to hear Kise's footsteps. His brows knitted together more than usual, but he also looked natural in the kitchen, at ease and confident. Kise hated to disturb him, especially while he stood by a set of knives, but Kise had to ask his question.

"He-ey, there. Would you mind if I used your shower?"

Kasamatsu looked at him with less frustration than Kise expected. Kasamatsu sighed and shrugged. "I'll see if I have a shirt large enough for you. My gym shorts should fit you fine."

"Ah, really? Thanks." Kise smiled bright at Kasamatsu, and it was the first genuine one he put on all day.

Kasamatsu turned away the moment he caught a glimpse at the smile, his breath caught in his throat. "It's nothing. If my shirt doesn't fit I'll steal one of my roommate's." Kasamatsu left the food on the counter and stepped out of the kitchen. "C'mon."

Kise followed Kasamatsu to his bedroom. "Whoa," he audibly gasped when he saw the decorations. "I love that band!" Kise squealed, looking at the different posters on the walls. "Oh my gosh, is this one signed?!"

Kise instantly moved to the poster over the bed. The signature looked real, and when he looked around he realized all the band members signed it, even the ones who had left. "This is amazing!"

"Hey, don't touch it!" Kasamatsu ordered. Kasamatsu turned his back on Kise for a second to set his guitar in the free corner of his room and already it. "Get off my bed, too. I just changed the sheets yesterday." Kasamatsu waited until Kise got off his bed before turning around to get clothes from his drawers, ignoring the hurt expression on Kise's face.

Kise found gym shorts he had never worn for being too long, and an old shirt that looked stretched enough to fit Kise. "Think this'll do?" Kasamatsu asked as he tossed the clothes to Kise.

Kise caught them without effort. "Mm, shirt might be too small. I can always go without, though." Kasamatsu threw more clothes, aiming everything at Kise's head.

"Just go take a damn shower, you freak!" Kasamatsu humphed as he turned to the door. "Towels are in the closet in there. Also, the hot water can burn off your flesh if you aren't cautious."

Kise pouted to no avail. Kasamatsu kept his back to him and walked out of the room without sparing Kise a second thought. Really, Kise could go snooping, but the shower seemed more lucrative. Kise could tell at a glance of the room most about Kasamatsu, anyway. Textbooks lay on a simple wood desk. The bedsheets, plain black, stayed organized despite Kise's unruly jumping. The posters of bands, all that Kise also liked, actually matched each other and kept the room younger. The room had a teenage vibe that contrasted with the maturity of the home and Kasamatsu's personality. Kise wanted to know Kasamatsu's age because he could be younger or older than himself within reason.

Sneaking around for some more information of his current host was an option, but the questions Kise had were ones Kasamatsu would likely answer if he asked properly. The only thing Kise could try to find in the room may be Kasamatsu's secret stash of porno, but that went on the assumption the uptight man had the same urges as most men. Finding out his host's full name also piqued his interest, considering "Kasamatsu" felt far too long.

No, Kise had to stop himself; he grabbed the shorts and left the room. Across Kasamatsu's room looked like another bedroom from the sliver seen by a crack of the door, so Kise tried the door between them. Sure enough, Kise saw a shower without bathtub, and that was good enough. 

Kise stripped fast. He stepped into the shower and turned the knob for hot water halfway with the cold water knob turned a bit. Within the first few seconds he felt as though his skin would melt off. Kasamatsu warned of the hot water, but he never expected scalding heat. Kise's shower took a solid minute before it would warm, and its max heat felt less than a third as hot as Kasamatsu’s shower at low temperture.

Kise loved it. Not only did the heat relax him, but the pressure stayed strong, pounding on his back, chest, or head in a way that felt like a perfect massage. Kise had to become friends with Kasamatsu if only to use his shower more than the one time by chance. Kise even considered turning up the heat. Kasamatsu said his roommate paid the water bill, so Kise had no major qualms about staying longer than ten minutes.

Kasamatsu used a different but nice brand of shampoo and conditioner. Kise never expected it to be anything better than the dollar bottles at convenience stores. Even the soap seemed to rejuvenate his skin with its sweet scent and moisturizing nature instead of dry him make Kise smell like wax. Kise wanted to think Kasamatsu's roommate owned the nicer products, but his memory went back to how soft and smooth Kasamatsu's hair looked when they first met and how his skin seemed just as soft and clean.

Kise took a half-hour in the shower without realizing. The blond dripped on the shower mat before he reached for his towel. The idea of having such an amazing shower only to put on dirty underwear grossed Kise, so he toweled dry for a few moments before slipping on just Kasamatsu's gym shorts. Kise tried the shirt, and his thin frame fit in it well enough, but he removed it for being too short and not quite right.

Kise kept the towel hanging around his shoulders for modesty reasons and the bathroom door, steam filling the hallway as he stepped out. Kise could see the clock across the open part of the apartment, and wondered how he only had five minutes until nine. The shower felt too short but also for an eternity, and everything else of the day just seemed like a blur.

"Hey, if you're finally out, I'm two minutes done from cooking dinner," Kasamatsu called out from the kitchen. "Grab a plate and set the table with me."

Kise could say with sincerity how grateful he felt for Kasamatsu's cooking. Even if he just made fried tofu, Kise's stomach begged for food. When he stepped in to help the chef, Kise was met with a spoon to his head.

"Dammit, you aren't wearing a shirt. I thought you said mine would fit?" Kasamatsu huffed as he tried to look away and focus on stirring some sort of sauce.

"Aw, don't be so upset. It wasn't too off, but going without is a much better option. Aren't you going to let me help set up?"

Kasamatsu blushed. "I guess. Grab plates behind me. Clean silverware should be in the tray beside the rack. I made chicken with pasta and sauce, so it's nothing too fancy."

"Not at all! That sounds like heaven, actually."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kasamatsu let Kise serve his own plate, almost losing his eyes when they widened at the amount on his plate. For a model who seemed to skip meals from laziness, Kise had no issues loading his plate.

"It smells so good, Kasamatsucchi!" Kise grinned, and Kasamatsu would almost bet he had real sparkles around him as he spoke.

Kasamatsu kicked Kise from the side. "What the hell? What did you try to call me?" 

Kise grinned wider in response, bearing through the pain of his actions after Kasamatsu kicked him. Kise took his first bite of the meal after Kasamatsu finished serving himself, and his face fell. His coy, cute persona dropped, and he darted his attention at Kasamatsu.

"This is the best thing I've eaten in weeks -- months! Are you a chef? Studying to be a chef?"

The lack of teasing tone threw Kasamatsu off guard, and his stomach flipped. "I-I wouldn't suit that field. I'm just on my way to becoming a physical therapist. My basketball teammates would get sore or injured, and I hated feeling like I couldn't help them. Sometimes I still can't help, but every bit counts."

"Wow . . ." Kise trailed off, feeling too in awe to take another bite for a few moments.

Kasamatsu noticed the lack of response and punched Kise, more to snap the blond back to attention rather than punish or hurt him. "You made your plate, so eat it."

"Oh, yeah! Of course." Kise gulped his food in less bites than should have been allowed, but he savored the flavor. Even if he ate fast, he appreciated each bite and considered the simple and amazing meal a blessing.

"So do you go to school?" Kasamatsu asked as they approached the end of their meal.

"Huh?"

"School? College, maybe high school. Do you only model?"

Kise shrugged. "I guess. I probably won't get my degree early or anything, but I take classes between shoots and everything. I play basketball on the side, but I haven't joined a team."

"I see." Kasamatsu ate his last bite of food, feeling too full for seconds. "Is it a community school or full Uni?"

"Full Uni. They have great acting classes I'm taking so I can switch careers one day." Kise released a happy sigh. "Modeling is fun, but acting? That's a dream!"

Kasamatsu matched Kise's content smile. "It may not be my dream, but I'll certainly wish you the best of luck with that. You're pretty enough that even if you're with lousy people will still watch to look at you." 

"Wh-what? That's not very nice way to say that!" Kise got his eyes to water in a few seconds, pouting lips and pleading hands completing the picture of the innocent beggar. "You don't believe in me?"

Kasamatsu scooted away, averting his gaze away. "Shut up or I'll hit you," he warned. "You look ridiculous. Besides, I'm not going to shower you in confident words of success and praise your talent when I haven't seen it. Want me to respect your basketball? Play me well. Want me to believe in your acting? Stop whining like a little brat."

Kasamatsu stood and collected Kise's plate with his own. Kasamatsu glanced at Kise, who looked surprised for a second before falling into a neutral expression.

"Did you want more?" Kasamatsu asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm pretty full regardless of how good it was."

"I'll go take care of this then. Did you want sleep now?"

Kise shook his head, stretching his arms over his head. "The shower woke me up. I can help you clean the dishes or put the food away."

Kasamatsu thought about the offer for a moment. "Put the leftovers away. Your hands look too dainty, so I don't want to be the one to ruin your career as a hand model because I exposed you to harsh dish soap."

"Hey, that's . . . not so untrue." Kise let out a sigh, looking at his hands. "Okay, I see you point."

Kasamatsu smirked. Kise melted under the might of that smirk, wondering what he would have to do to get that look directed at him. Kasamatsu's smirk gave an air of confidence while also being collected and in control. A minute passed with Kise sitting at the table alone, thinking of the Kasamatsu unexpected hotness before he realized said male already went to the kitchen with the dishes.

Kise followed suit, grabbing containers for the food not eaten at Kasamatsu's guidance. Kasamatsu finished cleaning the last pot a minute after Kise finished placing the food into the semi-empty fridge. Despite providing an excellent meal for the two, Kise wondered if Kasamatsu ate properly himself.

Kise checked the clock on the stove, 9:27. "Hey, Kasamatsu, I'm not actually tired yet, but where can I sleep?"

Kasamatsu glared at Kise for a moment, likely as a default anger more than Kise himself. "Can you fit on the sofa?"

The melodramatic gasp Kise let out deserved its own soap opera.

"The sofa? There's no way I can sleep there!"

"Do you have a better idea? You're not taking my bed."

"B-but . . . Can I steal your roommate's bed?"

Kasamatsu cringed. "You shouldn't. I don't think he's changed his sheets since moving in here, and . . . I can't imagine what he's done to that bed. Besides, he texted me when we were in the taxi that he's over someone's house, but not that he's definitely sleeping somewhere else tonight."

"But have you seen the sofa? It looks so small and dirty."

The amusement on Kasamatsu's face continued to fall. "You can't just take my bed. It's too small for two people."

"So if we had a bigger bed we could share?"

Kasamatsu groaned and cursed ever allowing the stupid blond in his home at all. "Shut up! Fine, whatever then. I'm small enough for the sofa. You can sleep in my damn bed. If you aren't going to sleep now, then I'm going to my room to do homework."

With those words Kasamatsu tried to push Kise aside to leave the kitchen, only to pause mid-step.

" _Ahah! Ah . . . Ah! Off, take it off_!"

"The hell? Getting it on and it isn't even past ten? Do you have really risqué neighbors?" teased Kise, completely oblivious to the horror going through Kasamatsu.

"He's . . . What the hell is going on over there?" Kasamatsu flushed, teeth clenched and brows furrowed down.

"Probably sex," Kise answered with unhelpful speed.

A swift kick landed on Kise's side.

" _Mn! Yes, please. I-I'm sorry. I can't-cant stop. I'm sorry! C-cock. Gimme more of your cock_!"

"So it's definitely sex. Wow, this sounds so lewd. Don't you think?"

Kasamatsu would have punched Kise, but his hands covered his reddened face as a priority. "Sh-shut up! I've never heard this . . . This isn't-!"

"Huh? Do you not ever overhear people having sex?"

"I said shut up!" Kasamatsu stormed into his room, but the walls separating his apartment from his neighbors was thinner in his bedroom, and located closer to the "action" on the other side.

Kise poked his head in, hearing the louder noise, and decided to distract the flustered Kasamatsu. "Y'know, we can watch a movie in the family room or something. A loud action movie, maybe. They should be done by the time it's over. It's not like you could do homework now anyway."

Though not actually silent due to the moaning next door, the two said nothing for a moment.

" _Da-Daiki, Daiki, fuck me. There_!"

"Fuck it, a movie sounds good," Kasamatsu grumbled. "I have some of the Marvel movies. The loudest one might be Iron Man 2."

Kise offered a consoling smile while the neighbors got a bit quieter. "I'd love to watch that with you."

The moans kept going, and eventually the second person started to get loud as well, his voice much deeper and menacing. Kise could tell Kasamatsu wanted to leave immediately. Even though embarrassment spread clear over Kasamatsu's face, he kept his movies in his section on the shelf of his closet, and struggled to reach the chosen movie.

Kise walked over to help, stepping behind Kasamatsu's tiptoeing self to see where his hand was reaching. Tiptoeing behind Kasamatsu, Kise reached a long arm higher and grabbed the DVD with relative ease. Since he acted with the focus of helping the short male, Kise had not realized the light grind between his crotch and Kasamatsu back.

Kasamatsu shoved him away the second he felt the inappropriate contact. "Back off! That's-!"

"I grabbed the movie. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"But you just-! Shit, fine, whatever. Let's just head to the living room."

Kasamatsu moved from the closet letting a familiar sliver of blue hang in view.

"Kaijo?"

"Huh?" Kasamatsu uttered, scrunching his face in surprise.

"That blue thing, right there," Kise pointed at the closet, "that's a Kaijo color, right?"

Kasamatsu's face softened past surprise or anger, leaving only sincere interest. "Yeah, it's my old uniform from high school."

"Really?" Kise's eyes shone. "That's my team. I graduated just recently, so when were you playing? You said you were captain or something, right?"

"I graduated a few years ago. Maybe you came in after I left."

"Man, that's so cool. That makes you my senpai!" Kise grabbed Kasamatsu's hands and squeezed them. "Senpai, we have to play soon! If you're from Kaijo then you might actually be amazing."

Another kick to Kise's side. "You doubted me before?!"

"O-ow. I didn't _doubt_ you, but . . ." Kise looked around the room looking for assistance to no avail. "I mean, sometimes people act tough because they're captains, but then they're weak and only captain because the team is that much weaker. When I came in I heard the team before was amazing, so it's great to finally meet the legendary captain of my old team."

Despite the moaning never ceasing, Kasamatsu's focused on the blond before him. Instead of acting flustered and annoyed, he smiled, and extended the hand not holding the movie.

"I heard from my underclassmen the new line-up seemed strong even though I couldn't see games with classes in the way. Nice to meet one of those supposedly talented players."

They smiled a bit, but then a loud thud sounded from Kasamatsu's wall with a screech-like "Ah!" urged them to hurry out of the room. Kasamatsu shut the door behind him.

Kise plopped on the sofa and stretched. Kasamatsu slipped the movie in the DVD player and turned on the TV, ensuring that he set the volume high.

"Hey, why are your movies hidden where you can't even get them while there's movies on the shelf there?" Kise asked pointing at the collection near the TV.

"My roommate had a lot of the same stuff before we moved in together. Since he buys blu-ray, he'd rather those be the ones 'shown off' if someone comes over." Kasamatsu made sure to let the annoyance seep into his tone, and Kise laughed. "I don't usually touch his stuff if I have a copy so he doesn't complain about something."

"Heh, you seem so reasonable, senpai. If only you'd stop hitting me for no reason!"

Kasamatsu pushed Kise aside as he went to take a seat on the sofa. "Shut up! You're just annoying."

"Aw, but you still took me to your home, senpai! Admit it, you like having me for company."

Kise rolled poked Kasamatsu's arm a few times before the smaller male snapped and pushed him away again. "Not when you're annoying! You're just some idiot who needed a place to crash."

"Aw, but we need to meet up after this. We can play basketball and watch movies at a reasonable volume."

Kasamatsu paused the film with a remote. "Hey, you aren't watching the movie at all! Keep quiet while it's on." 

"But this is just the intro. Besides, I think the guys by us toned it down a bit, so we can just hang out and talk."

Kasamatsu agreed that the two sounded quieter, but he assumed that came from them being farther away. "Don't mention them. It's so . . . embarrassing to hear it."

"Why? Do you not like hearing people having a good time?" Kise went in to poke Kasamatsu again, but the other looked so flustered he did not fight off Kise.

"That's not it! I just . . . I've never heard . . . sex before, and I've met that neighbor before. He's a _mouse_ and keeps to himself. The only way I'd hear him is if he knocks on my door to offer me some of his extra food, then screams apologies at me as if he thinks he's bothered me. Now he's . . ."

"Taking it up the ass?" Kise supplied with a sheepish grin. Kasamatsu kicked him, but he still smiled. "What? You've really never heard sex before? It happens all the time with my neighbors and in my field."

"Shut up! I have no interest in hearing that sort of thing. I settled to this area because I thought the people around me were quiet, and I beat up my roommate when he watches porn too loudly."

"You thought you'd have silent mouse neighbors?" Kise asked, an eyebrow raised. "But isn't this a gay community?"

Kasamatsu's throat went dry. "What?!"

"A gay community. I mean, it just . . . has that feel. You mentioned your roommate likes women, but I just figured he'd be bi or something."

Kasamatsu opened his mouth, then closed it. A surge of negative emotions from anger, annoyance and confusion ran through him, but a physical response came slower. In the shock, Kasamatsu could not even think to hit Kise.

"Then what did you think of me?"

Kise gulped. "N-now, before I answer that, remember that you gave a lot of signs for me to make my assum-"

"You did! You thought I was gay!" Kasamatsu ran his fingers through his hair, and Kise noticed how they seemed to glide through the soft locks as easily as he had imagined they would.

"C'mon! Think about it from my perspective for a moment. You didn't seem concerned when I said I'm attracted to you, you get flustered when I asked how you act around women, cook really damn well, never _actually_ did anything to stop me from walking around in only your gym shorts, are constantly touching me even if you’re hitting me -- which just seemed to be your kink, didn't get upset that two guys were having sex near you -- just that they're loud, and-and wow. How could you not feel like something was between us? You invited me over to ‘sleep’ after just knowing me for a small carried.” Kise heaved to take back in the air he lost during his fast explanation. “Okay, so I guess I just wanted to think that I had a chance with you, senpai!"

"I-I can't believe . . . I'm just shy around women! I still like them, you know. Besides, cooking doesn't make someone gay!" Kasamatsu thought of his neighbor who always cooked for him, the one moaning from loud gay sex, so he threw that point out for a moment. "A-anyway, the other stuff just . . . I'm not bothered by those other little things!"

"Are you sure? You seemed initially upset that I left off my shirt."

"I was in a sports team! Men changing and whatever doesn't bother me. I was just annoyed that you -- dammit, I don't know." Kasamatsu blushed to his hairline.

Kise bit his lips, debating whether to continue speaking. Really, Kasamatsu seemed cute to him with his expressions and with a hot body and beautiful face. Kise wanted to lean in and kiss Kasamatsu full on the lips, show him that even if he did not think he was gay, being with a man would be nice.

A sudden weight settled on Kise's lap when he blinked. Without thinking, Kasamatsu straddled over Kise's legs, staring the blond down until Kise felt like he would melt under the fiery gaze.

"You're really annoying." Kasamatsu kept his lips in a thin line between words, but they still looked full and perfect for a kiss if Kise felt like sealing a death wish.

"S-so you've said, senpai."

"Don't call me that. We're out of school. We," Kasamatsu paused to lick his lips, eyes darting to the side for a second. "We're adults. I'm not supposed to be some indecisive teen, but dammit if I know what to feel about you." Kasamatsu placed his hands on Kise's shoulders and sighed. "I just . . . didn't mind those little things before. Now that you've pointed them out, even though I really just want to punch you, I guess I also want to . . ."

With his face still in a permanent frown, Kasamatsu leaned down to seal his lips over Kise's. 

Kise reached one hand to cup Kasamatsu's face, hoping to encourage him to not break away too fast. The plan worked when after a few seconds Kasamatsu began to move his lips over Kise's, beginning a fully receptive kiss. Kise kept his tongue in his mouth, but he rubbed circles with his thumb over Kasamatsu's cheek and slide the other hand through Kasamatsu's hair to hold the back of his head. Kasamatsu grabbed onto Kise's shoulders harder, but not out of anger or repulsion.

"I really wish I hated you as much as I should," Kasamatsu gasped out after he separated their lips. His blushed cooled, but Kasamatsu's cheeks stayed pink. "Exactly how attracted to me are you?"

Kise sucked in a breath, blushing a little in response. "More than enough to keep going."

Kasamatsu turned his face away and closed his eyes. Kise figured he was just thinking, trying to sort some of the possible new emotions. Then Kasamatsu elicited a strangled moan from Kise's throat by unexpectedly grinding forward.

"Define 'keep going,'" Kasamatsu ordered as he kept sliding himself over Kise's crotch.

Kise gasped again. Golden eyes pleaded with steal blue ones, begging for answers and understanding. Kasamatsu smirked again at Kise's defenseless state of arousal, and Kasamatsu could feel the bulge through the gym shorts.

"I really want to fuck, Kasamatsu. I swear if you're just experimenting with me for kicks then dropping this after a few minutes then-"

Kise shut up when Kasamatsu leaned down for another kiss, a trick Kasamatsu stored for future reference to use on the annoying blond. Kasamatsu trailed his kisses down Kise's chin, jaw, neck, until he started sucking on the nook between Kise's neck and shoulders.

Kise shivered from the touch. "Ah," Kise gasped when Kasamatsu popped his lips off only to start sucking on the other side. "Dammit, why are you good at this?"

Kasamatsu bit Kise's not enough to hurt much but enough to let him know he was annoyed. "I'm really fucking bad at talking to women," Kasamatsu started to say before caressing Kise's chest, "but sometimes fucking doesn't require actually talking to them." Kasamatsu looked ashamed of his answer while retaining a sense of lewdness Kise wanted to experience firsthand.

Kise swallowed and groaned when Kasamatsu's hands toyed with his body more. Kise almost regretted not keeping a shirt on, but giving Kasamatsu easier access to his body had perks, such as teasing his nipples. 

Kise slipped his hands under Kasamatsu's shirt, but Kasamatsu took the initiative to take it off altogether. 

"Fuck, you're hot," Kise mumbled as stared at Kasamatsu's well-toned chest. "Ever consider modeling?"

Kasamatsu leaned into Kise's ear, letting his hot breath hit the outer shell. "Do you really want to share this image with the world?" Kasamatsu got close enough Kise could smell his sweet soap, and it drove Kise mad.

Kise continued biting his lips until he gasped and shook his head. "The world wouldn't even be able to handle the sight. And, and, fuck," Kise cursed and Kasamatsu nipped as his earlobe and kissed down. "It wouldn't be the same experiencing you in 2D, anyway."

"Lie down," Kasamatsu commanded, voice deeper than usual and full of authority. Kasamatsu stood up, showing Kise the size able bulge in his pants, and allowing Kise the freedom to either get up or lay down. They could stop, either one, but both of them knew to keep going.

Kise sucked in a strained breath to calm down. The blond rested his head on the armrest, thankful that it was wide and soft enough to work like a pillow. Kise's long legs extended to the edge of the last cushion, but he felt comfortable if not for his aching erection.

While standing beside the sofa, Kasamatsu leaned to glide his fingers down Kise's body as he walked down to the other end of the sofa. Kise hummed as he felt a small tingle through his nerves, then shock filled his body when Kasamatsu lifted on leg over his shoulders and kneeled between Kise's legs.

Kasamatsu stayed short of Kise's lips, kissing down his chin and planting kisses down until he decided to focus on sucking one nipple. Though not his most sensitive area, Kasamatsu swirled his tongue and nipped the area so that he got a few moans off of Kise. A hand played with the other, pinching and pulling. Kasamatsu let his fingers of the other hand literally walk across Kise's chest, getting lower and lower until it slipped into Kise's pants.

"Are you seriously going commando in my pants?" Kasamatsu growled, a nipple between his teeth.

Kise shivered, not sure if he felt more aroused or scared. "Please, just kept going."

Kasamatsu glared for another second, but agreed to continue. Kasamatsu placed gentle kisses down Kise's stomach until he got to the hem of the shorts. If Kise expected anything in particular, it had not been that Kasamatsu would literally bite the shorts and drag them off with his teeth until Kise's erection came into view.

Kasamatsu swallowed, but his throat went dry. Inexperience with men caught up to him, and his face turned red. Kise fidgeted in place as his erection stayed out in the open air.

"You okay?"

Kasamatsu blushed more. "Am I supposed to suck it with a condom on?"

Kise stumbled for an answer. "I don't, uh, no? Do you have something?"

Kasamatsu shook his head. "You?"

"No." The scrutiny of Kasamatsu's gaze would have killed Kise had he been lying. "I'm serious! I don't actually sleep with many people. Never found my type, or something." The uncomfortable and earnest look in Kise's eyes appealed to Kasamatsu.

"Fine, I believe you."

Kasamatsu massaged his hands over Kise's inner thigh in order to recreate the mood again, appreciating the warm heat. A hand inched to the base of Kise's shaft, wrapping around the girth so his middle finger and thumb almost touched with a centimeter or so separating them. Kise sighed in satisfaction when Kasamatsu began rubbing up and down his length.

Kasamatsu took the pleasured sounds to heart, and a sudden boost in his ego desired more. He wanted to hear Kise moan and beg if he could get that. On a whim, Kasamatsu leaned down and sucked in the head. The sight of Kasamatsu puffy, pink lips wrapping around his head and swallowing Kise whole sent a wave of ecstasy through Kise, making him harden in Kasamatsu's mouth.

Kasamatsu could live without the taste of cock for the rest of his life, but knowing Kise began moaning a little louder and looser kept Kasamatsu going. Kasamatsu's tongue swirled around Kise's head then down the bottom as he sank his head lower to take more of Kise in his mouth. Taking in so much at once stretched out Kasamatsu's lips, and his jaw became numb as it adjusted to fit Kise. Precum leaked from the tip, but Kasamatsu swallowed it down before it could start dribbling.

The louder the moans the more Kasamatsu wanted to continue, but a tugging at the back of his hair took him away. Kasamatsu released Kise's cock from his mouth, cringing at the "pop" he heard when he did so.

Kise hunched inward and kept a hand laced in Kasamatsu's hair. "H-hey, I'm getting so close to coming, and you still have your pants on."

Kise kept his golden eyes fixed on Kasamatsu, but they trailed down his body with a hunger Kasamatsu had never seen in the eyes of any woman he had slept with. The feeling of being desired embarrassed Kasamatsu more than it should have.

"Did you not want me to touch you?"

Kasamatsu sighed and looked down. "We have to move this to the bedroom. There's not enough room on the sofa for us to . . ."

"I see, yeah. I don't hear them anymore, so it's probably safe."

Kasamatsu slipped Kise's leg off his shoulder and stood up. Kise pulled back on his pants before standing up with Kasamatsu.

They shifted awkwardly as they stood together before walking to the bedroom. Kise had been right when he said the obnoxiously loud sex seemed to stop. Neither could even hear the sound of snoring on the other end, and they stayed silent together.

Kise walked to the edge of the bed and sighed. "Can you lay down this time?"

Kasamatsu nodded. "Yeah, just let me grab the lube while we're up."

Kise dropped the gym shorts on the floor while Kasamatsu reached in a drawer for lube. The walk to his bed filled him with shame, but Kasamatsu laid on the bed and put the lube on his nightstand. Kise climbed on facing the opposite way so he faced Kasamatsu's clothed crotch while Kise's erection dangled above Kasamatsu's mouth.

Kise unbuttoned Kasamatsu's pants first, admiring how the confining jeans did not drive the strong-willed man wild. Kasamatsu gasped when he felt freedom from his uncomfortable pants, but Kise wasted no time going down on him.

Kasamatsu thought he had done a good job, at least for a rookie. Comparing himself to Kise, Kasamatsu had no skills. Kise wasted little time on foreplay, yet he got Kasamatsu dripping hard and clutching the bedsheets for support. The pleasure did not blind Kasamatsu, though it came close. Kasamatsu still wanted to make Kise scream, and the cock stiff above his face pleaded for attention.

Kasamatsu changed strategies from before, modeling a bit after Kise. Kasamatsu moaned over Kise's erection for the sensation it would give his partner, and one hand began to massage his swelling balls. They sucked and licked and played with each other until their mouths got tired and they both felt ready to burst. The tang of Kise grew on Kasamatsu's good side, despite its strong flavor and feeling it left in his mouth.

"Pass the lube?" requested Kise after he shifted to position between Kasamatsu's legs with him on his knees.

Kasamatsu also adjusted his body, scooting himself so he sat upright with his back aligned with the wall. A taunting finger beckoned Kise to get closer, which the blond followed without verbal commands.

Kasamatsu slipped his arms around Kise's sides and around his back. Hands trailed down to grab Kise's ass, and gave a hard squeeze, gaining an unexpected moan from the taller male. Kasamatsu smirked and pushed Kise forward so he fell where he could capture Kise's lips.

They had not used tongues to kiss before. After their tentative foreplay, they fully agreed within the first second to open their mouths and let the other explore. They kissed until they felt their mouths begin to bruise and sore, a miracle they did not bang their teeth together as they made-out with aggression. Each male could taste himself on the other's tongue, and though the thought seemed gross to Kasamatsu at first, the awkwardness faded in a moment to make more room for sensation.

Kise began moving their bare cocks together, making sure they stayed hard and swollen. Kasamatsu tried to hold both of their thick erections in his hand to pump as they ground against each other. Though his hands could not wrap around both well, Kise caught on and held what he could not so they could move and work at the same time.

More precum slicked their hard cocks. For the first time since their meeting, Kise could see Kasamatsu's face in complete relaxation, eyebrows no longer shifted down in a hard expression.

"You're so damn gorgeous," Kise confessed while they panted for air. Kise let his free hand trail down Kasamatsu's chest, smiling at the little black chest hairs growing there that helped confirm Kasamatsu's manly instead of boyish appeal.

"I just want to wreck you," Kasamatsu confessed back, a lot less sweet sentiment in his words.

Kasamatsu reached for the lube and coated a generous amount on his fingers. The slicked hand wrapped around Kise and circled at Kise's puckered entrance.

"May I?" Kasamatsu kept his hands stilled, even ceasing the grind so Kise can make a decision free of unnecessary influence.

Of course Kise looked at Kasamatsu with wide-eyed confusion. When Kise asked for the lube before, he had full intention of prepping Kasamatsu, but his senpai took control, and the thought of letting someone else lead thrilled Kise more than turned him away.

As a way of answer, Kise dropped his hips so two of Kasamatsu's fingers went in him at once. Kise never noticed a second finger at his entrance, and he wished Kasamatsu kept his nails a bit shorter, but he clenched around those two fingers and sucked them in nonetheless.

"Move them," Kise pleaded, eyes half-lidded and gazing down at their cocks.

Kasamatsu did as instructed as he began to push his fingers apart and together, letting the home stretch a little more. When the third finger buried itself inside, Kise cringed.

Kasamatsu cupped Kise's face in his free hand, his thumb smoothing over the soft skin. "Hey, is it too much?"

To look at Kasamatsu's concerned face took a sense of courage. Kise blinked to get his eyes to stop watering. "It's not," Kise answered as his face grew redder. "Can you add more lube?"

Kasamatsu nodded then raised his head up to kiss Kise while the blond hunched over enough for their lips to reach. The fingers came out to the first knuckle before Kasamatsu poured more lube on them. All but the tip of his forefinger slid out as he spread the substance over.

Tempting as it seemed, Kasamatsu played with Kise more before putting all his fingers in again. The one circled and teased the entrance, but stayed out while Kasamatsu used his mouth and fingers to tease Kise's chest again. Their erections never softened while they stayed untouched, the sounds of Kise's pleasure keeping Kasamatsu hard, and the other sensations on Kise's body going right to his cock.

The three digits stretched open what's much as they could while Kise could have his discomfort side-lined. Kasamatsu grew curious about Kise's body, though, as he shoved his fingers deeper, curling them and stretching as an exploration.

"Hey, y-you," Kise began before a shuddering moan took control of his throat and mouth. "Damn it. Fuck me. Rig-right there!"

A small sensation of moisture landed on Kasamatsu's cock, and he looked down to see the precum leaking from Kiss. They both needed release. Kasamatsu pushed his fingers over the spot that enraged Kise a few more times before slipping out completely.

Kise groaned in dissatisfaction; he needed more than the fingers. The last of the lube went to Kasamatsu's cock, but Kise's long, strong hands were the ones to rub the slick substance from the base to the head.

A few times the two opened their mouths to speak, closing when one saw the other about so say something only for a silence to pass between them. Kise kissed Kasamatsu's forehead before he adjusted his position to raise his hips. Letting go of Kasamatsu's erection, Kise moved his hands to spread open his cheeks. Kasamatsu scooted his body down while Kise moved up. They aligned.

Kise lowered his body and Kasamatsu thrust up. For all he had shown, Kise should have known Kasamatsu would be an active partner who would not make Kise do all the work. Having the extra push on Kasamatsu's end, Kise shed a tear. The sensation overwhelmed him and he never expected real pleasure.

The tear lined down to Kise's chin where Kasamatsu kissed it away. "Okay?"

"Golden."

Kasamatsu chuckled, smiled spread over his lips. Kise gaped at the reason since he never expected his little joke to be funny.

Then a hard thrust snapped Kise back into focus. Kasamatsu smirked. "You're very golden," the words should have been calm and smooth, but Kasamatsu spoke in a strained toned full of desire, "but don't stop moving. I want to hear you scream."

Kise shuddered. They matched rhythms well so every time Kise moved down Kasamatsu buried himself deeper inside. The extra push ensured that Kise's sweet spot got full attention. No matter how much lube used, the friction of going up and down sent Kasamatsu's cock into paradise. Kise clenched around Kasamatsu so he stayed tight and hot for his partner.

A hand rubbed up and down Kise's length, pumping the hard shaft.

Neither kept their pleasure hidden. Their moans mixed together, initially, then Kise's voice raised to an unsettling level.

"Ah! Yeah, yeah! There, baby, there. Touch me, senpai!" Kise groaned as Kasamatsu kept going. The shorter man began placing sloppy kisses down Kise's neck, then instantly stopped.

Kise's mind failed to catch up to the situation, and he released a few more ridiculous moans as he rode Kasamatsu. After a few exaggerated moments, Kise realized the cock in noticeably softened.

"U-um?" Kise started to redden, then looked at Kasamatsu's chilling expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kasamatsu seethed, rage in his eyes that masked the hurt in his voice. "You think this is a joke?"

"I-I don't . . ."

"You're faking it. Why the fuck are you faking it? To put on a show? Wake the neighbors? To practice for a porno?" Kasamatsu would have shoved Kise off him if he were not still inside him and thought pushing him off violently would be safe. "Fuck, is it that bad?" At that, Kasamatsu face flushed with embarrassment, disappointment, and shame.

"No! Y-you said, I mean, I thought you wanted to hear me scream." Golden eyes flickered sincerity, but they revealed their shame. "I thought you wanted me to sound like the guy from before."

"Fuck no! I wanted a real connection. Fuck, you think this was something trivial to get me off because I got hard hearing my neighbor getting some?"

Kise gasped for air, but air escaped him. "I thought it was just . . . sex to get out of your system."

Kasamatsu punched Kise with no driving force that it might as well have been a flick. "You're so annoying. I like connecting when I have sex. I don't connect with women, so having you offer something different . . . I wouldn't have initiated this if I just wanted to experiment. I liked you."

The past tense of spoke volume. The apology died on Kise's lips when he took another guilty glance at Kasamatsu's hurt face. "It's the same for me." Kise took in a breath and placed both his hands on Kasamatsu's shoulders. "I don't sleep with people often, and I never feel connected. I wouldn't have let your dick in my ass if I didn't like you for real. It's different, so I thought the person taking it was supposed to make it really loud and wild."

The enraged fire in Kasamatsu's eyes calmed, but stayed lit. "You're really annoying."

Then Kasamatsu pressed lips over Kise's again. Lips moved against each other and their tongues entwined. Though not as hard as before, Kise felt Kasamatsu twitch in growing arousal inside him. The blond moved his hips up an inch, subtle enough to insist continuing but shocking enough to send a wave of pleasure through Kasamatsu.

Leaning away for some distance, Kasamatsu freed himself from Kise. "Lay down."

Kise obeyed without hesitation. Legs spread open wide around Kasamatsu. The once filled entrance came into view, and Kasamatsu realized he had not seen it prior. To pay his respects, the smaller male bowed low and kissed the area. Kasamatsu left suction marks on Kise's inner thighs, then shifted his attention solely on the empty hole.

Kise's toes curled into the sheet, and his nails came close to tearing the fabric. Kasamatsu reached a supportive hand over to grab the one Kise used to clutch the sheets. A gentle thumb caressed Kise back into a calmed state, but the wicked tongue dancing in his insides turned him into putty.

"More," Kise pleaded.

The tears welled in Kise's eyes, making them sparkle. Kasamatsu went to kiss Kise's forehead, then nodded.

Everything seemed slick enough for entering. Kasamatsu pumped his cock with a few quick flicks to make sure it had full hardness. Though Kise kept his legs spread, Kasamatsu threw them both over his shoulders before guiding his erection inside Kise.

Instead of an obnoxious moan, low and soft gasps left Kise's mouth. Kasamatsu fared slightly better; he leveled his breathing and kept up his stamina. Kasamatsu delivered constant, powerful thrusts inside Kise.

The blond wished he gave Kasamatsu more control since the beginning. For being smaller, Kasamatsu kept his stronger and went deeper than Kise could have hoped for. Every motion went with consideration, too, since Kasamatsu made sure to touch and make Kise feel absolutely spoiled.

Kise needed to feel his mouth against Kasamatsu; his moans otherwise would wake the neighborhood and deafen his lover if he did not muffle himself somehow. Long arms reached out to grab Kasamatsu and pull him down so he could get close enough for a desperate kiss. The passion coursed through them.

Kasamatsu broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them together. Kise prided himself on stamina and control, but Kasamatsu kept rutting into him in a perfect spot with perfect force. Every thrust sent Kise into a spiraling mess running on lust. Looking at Kasamatsu's face, his lips parted and puffed from use, his brows scrunched down in a concentration than in anger, and his eyes ran up and down Kise's body like he wanted to consume it all. Never being one good at hiding his thoughts, Kise gazed at Kasamatsu's face too long, and the latter noticed.

Instead of stopping or turning away in embarrassment like Kise had expected, Kasamatsu just kept their eyes lock. Kasamatsu noticed every stray hair and every eyelash on Kise's head. Sweat rolled down Kise's cheek, and Kasamatsu reached a hand to wipe it off. The touch seemed more intimate than he planned because Kise placed his hand on top and made sure to not let go.

Kise moaned again. At that point Kasamatsu wondered how his glass windows stayed in one piece. "It's gre-at," Kise moaned, breaking his words. "Se-npa, sen-! Kas-Kasa-!"

Kasamatsu slide the thumb of the hand Kise held far enough to place it over Kise's lips. The stuttering of his name bothered him more than it should. Kasamatsu darted his eyes off to the side before saying something. Kise felt too far gone at that moment to catch the words, and asked for a repeat.

"Yukio," Kasamatsu grumbled, barely able to form a coherent word. "It's my name."

"Yu-kio." Kise tasted the syllables in his mouth, and he never wanted to try anything else. Kise rolled his fingers over Kasamatsu's hand. "Fuck m-me, Yukio." The crude words should not be matched with such a serene face. The gold of Kise's eyes brightened and his hair swirled around his head like a halo. The image engrained itself into Kasamatsu's memory, as well as how delicious his name sounded from Kise's moaning lips.

They kept staring at each other, noticing the way their lips separated when a loud moan came out or when hairs began to rearrange themselves on their faces. When honey eyes met steel ones directly, Kise never had to voice that his orgasm was approaching. Just a silent cry of "Yukio," signaled his time.

Kasamatsu pumped Kise's shaft harder and kept time with his trusts. In less than a minute, Kise became a sputtering mess, feeling his orgasm come out in waves.

The semen mostly landed on Kise's stomach, but the powerful rupture shot a few parts to his chin and cheek. Kasamatsu rode out Kise's orgasm as he milked the shaft for every dropped and pounded into the tightened entrance. Kise clenched so hard around Kasamatsu the shorter male wondered if he would be able to make it through. A few moments after the last of Kise's orgasm, Kasamatsu shook and felt himself losing control.

Kise wrapped his legs around Kasamatsu tighter, ensuring that the man would not move from place and continue moving inside him. Any thoughts of pulling out died with that act, and Kasamatsu released inside Kise until it started to leak out as he moved in and out through the orgasm.

They both came far too hard to move any more directly after. Kasamatsu stayed inside Kise while he panted loud and fast while Kise only slightly loosened his legs as he gasped.

When Kise finally dropped his legs down completely. Kasamatsu inched out of Kise. Kise missed the feeling of being filled, and Kasamatsu missed the feeling being encompassed. Their eyes drooped. Kise rolled to his side to make room for Kasamatsu on the bed.

"You're sleeping with me, right?" Kise asked in a raspy voice as he turned his head only slightly to the side.

Kasamatsu paused, then laid himself next to the blond. "I mean, my roommate could walk in on me on the couch awkwardly otherwise."

Kise giggled and pressed his body closer to Kasamatsu. "Like you're really not the type to cuddle after sex."

Kise would bet Kasamatsu blushed red behind him. A strong arm wrapped around Kise's waist, and Kise grabbed the hand attached. Kise felt Kasamatsu kiss his neck one more time before sleep consumed him.  
\---

Morning shone through the window right on their faces. Birds chirped outside, but still neither budged. Kasamatsu's alarm sounded at 9:30, only for Kasamatsu to slam it off before pressing himself near Kise again. An hour later persistent, loud knocking sounded at the door violent enough to stir both Kise and Kasamatsu awake.

"Nygh," Kise grumbled while he fluttered his eyes open then shut them tight again. "Who's that?"

Kasamatsu buried his head in the nook of Kise's neck and shoulders. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Mm, he'll break d'wn the door at this rate."

Reasoning in the morning seemed like something Kasamatsu would excel better at than Kise, but the blond made a good point. Their bodies felt so warm and comfortable close to each other, so the idea of separating to answer the door reminded Kasamatsu how sticky and gross he was and how dumb he acted the prior night.

"Kasa- Yukio, get the door," Kise pleaded as he tried to bury himself into the mattress.

"Uh-uh. You're up with me." Kasamatsu literally rolled out of bed. He reached the floor on his knees and hands, then worked his way to a standing position. Yanking the blankets off Kise, Kasamatsu demanded Kise start awakening, too.

Though he groaned throughout the ordeal, Kise pulled himself into an upright position. Kasamatsu tossed him the gym shorts from last night while he wrapped the towel from before around his waist. In his current mood, Kasamatsu could not be bothered enough to wear proper clothes to answer the door.

Kise walked with Kasamatsu, standing behind the shorter male.

The knocking stopped when Kasamatsu opened the door, but the hand that pounded on the door kept going and almost punched Kasamatsu's face.

"So sorry! I'm so sorry, Kasamatsu!" a lithe brunet exclaimed as he held down the man beside him's fist. "We-we-"

"We're annoyed you woke us up last night with your damn moaning," a tall, menacing man finished. He was tanned in a way that could not just be from the sun and a height taller than Kise's. His glaring and cold blue eyes contrasted with his partner's round and innocent brown eyes.

"Eh? Are you the screamer from last night?" Kise butt-in, grin wide on his face. "You really don't seem like a sex-fiend. I can see what he meant now." Kise jerked a thumb at Kasamatsu's direction; whether he did so subconsciously or not could be debated.

The menacing man sharpened his glare. "You trying to start something?"

"Not at all! I'm very happy for you two, is all. We should do a double date sometime. Until then," Kise's face darkened as he spoke, smiling while retaining a sense of cruelty in his eyes, "don't bang on our door to complain that we did exactly what you did last night."

The smaller of the duo blushed and started to say "I'm so-" until Kise shut the door on their faces.

Kise turned to Kasamatsu after locking the door again, smile relaxed. "I hope they take me up on that double date offer. They seem like a nice match."

"Th-that's implying we're dating, though!" Kasamatsu hit Kise's shoulder as a tinge of pink graced his lips.

"Aren't we, though? We have a date coming up to play basketball together, and then we still need to finish our movie. Not to mention we should have a park date, one where you play me all sorts of songs on your guitar."

As Kise spoke, Kasamatsu just kept getting redder. Things they never mentioned before became sudden options for dates and outings to the point Kasamatsu thought Kise would never shut up.

"Only if you're my boyfriend!" Kasamatsu interjected fast.

"Huh?" Kise took his turn to blush, except he played it off better. "Y-yeah, of course. I'll be your boyfriend, and you'll be mine. Just make me more of your delicious food. And I wanna call you Yukiocchi if we're dating properly. And I wanna hold your awesome hands when we walk. And we shou-"

Kasamatsu stood up on his toes and pulled Kise down for a kiss. The trick from the prior night still worked as a method for shutting up Kise, so Kasamatsu pulled away with a smirk.

"For now, let's just take a shower. We aren’t going on any dates in this condition.”

"Mm, okay, Yukiocchi." Kise dodged the hit aimed at him when he used the nickname.

"Don't call me that! It's back to Kasamatsu for you at this rate."

"Pfft, no can do! You’re my Yukiocchi. Unless it's sex, because then it’s Yukio as something shorter to moan."

Running to the bedroom to hide, Kise laughed at the embarrassed Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu caught him, though, with a force that sent them tumbling into the dirty bed. They instantly noticed last night’s mess touching their skin.

"Ah, and you said you just cleaned these, too," Kise mumbled without any sincere remorse. Since he woke up with the feeling of uncomfortable dried semen inside him and down his thighs, he felt no sorrow for Kasamatsu's soiled sheets.

"You cheeky bastard," Kasamatsu growled.

Kise giggled in response and jumped off the bed. Without much resistance, Kasamatsu let Kise drag him out and into the bathroom. Kasamatsu took the bathing seriously and made no moves on Kise despite the blond trying every move at his disposal to arouse his boyfriend. The most Kise convinced Kasamatsu to do was help him wash himself, considering much of his lower mess came from Kasamatsu's doing.

"Mm, you're such a tease," Kise complained as he took a towel to dry his hair after they finished.

"Don't try that with me. And you're going to wear real clothes, too. I don't care if you just wear what you had yesterday."

Kise gasped in horror, but Kasamatsu's law could not be broken, and he wore one of his roommate's shirts and his own pants from yesterday.

"You know, your roommate never did come back last night. I could have slept on his bed, and we could have avoided all that last night."

Kasamatsu shrugged. "He texted me saying he was sleeping over with the girl he likes."

"Oh? And you didn't tell me? Your bed was so small for us!"

Kasamatsu looked shameless in his answer: "You were right that I'm a cuddler after sex, I guess."

Scandalized, Kise gaped at Kasamatsu. "You swine! And did you see what you’ve done to my perfect skin? I have hickies that’ll never heal all over me."

“I thought you have make-up people to help you with that.” Since Kise pointed them out, Kasamatsu trailed his eyes down Kise’s body, appreciating the pink smudges coloring. “I can hold back next time if it’s such an issue.”

“That doesn’t help that they’re literally everywhere _now_!” Kise touched a spot on his neck he felt the marks and frowned. “I guess I’ll just have to get used them. It’s not like I hated it when it happened, so I can’t really enforce that you hold back.”

“If that’s the case then don’t complain, you idiot!”

Kise pouted. “I can complain all I want. Just because it was good doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Make me breakfast! Oh, and you definitely have to make our first date amazing for this, Yukiocchi.”

Rubbing his temples, Kasamatsu groaned. “What happened with what you said before about forgetting my name by morning?” The chance of convincing Kise to stop calling him that ridiculous nickname dropped the more fight he put up, so Kasamatsu just glared and stepped into the kitchen. “Is a cheese omelet good enough for you?”

“Sounds perfect, Yukiocchi,” Kise sang, kissing Kasamatsu on the cheek. “Then we can go on our date.”

“No way! It’d be way too sudden, and you don’t even have clothes for it.” The argument sounded weak, even to Kasamatsu’s ears, but he continued breakfast by kicking out Kise from the kitchen so they could get a proper meal before they ventured on their date.

In the end, they did everything Kise had suggested in one seamless flow of events. Kasamatsu and Kise played basketball at the park court, with Kise winning by his overwhelming skill and talent. Kasamatsu serenaded Kise with his personal songs. Tired and not willing to deal with Kasamatsu’s roommate, they went to Kise's place to marathon as many of the Marvel movies as they could before crashing on the couch, Kasamatsu sleeping on Kise's shoulder and Kise sleeping on Kasamatsu's head.

Kasamatsu could have developed a book of all the things Kise did that annoyed him over their dates and time together, but enjoyed living a saga of happiness as they spent the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please hold my hand. I'm weak and pathetic after this. This is the longest "single" update I've ever done, and I forgot how awful typing on my phone can be after 5000 words. Seriously, have you guys ever typed 9000 seemingly without stop on a tiny phone screen? I need like 11 hugs and cuddles. 
> 
> In all seriousness, though, I'm just so sorry it's late. I LOVE this ship so much, and I hope reading this gave some of you guys some happiness!
> 
> P.S. Aomine and Sakurai agreed to go on a double date with Kise and Kasamatsu later. Sakurai is surprisingly good at balancing spoons on his nose.


End file.
